Gasoline is a petroleum-derived liquid that is used as fuel in internal combustion engines. It is commonly obtained by the fractional distillation of petroleum and typically contains mostly organic compounds. Gasoline is typically enhanced with a variety of additives but also contains impurities, particulates, and contaminates.